


the taste of regret (on the tip of my tongue)

by rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Feels, Oneshot, Pain, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, my welcome back to the fandom fic i guess, the supercorp fairy fic-mother strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars
Summary: A rooftop conversation between Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers in the months following their separation.//In response to a prompt asking for a SuperCorp break-up in which both parties are still hopelessly in love with the other.Oneshot.





	the taste of regret (on the tip of my tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it in the SuperCorp fandom. :)
> 
> Warning: angst ahead.

"Do you ever regret it? Us?"

  

The question hangs between them, suspended somewhere above the chasm that the pain of heartbreak has dug between the women.

 

Lena stands straighter, tries to revel in the sight of the girl of steel rendered speechless before her, "You don't have to answer." A bitter smile twists the corners of her mouth. "It's okay. I'm used to it." She laughs then, and finds herself sounding far too close to _broken_ for her liking.

  

Kara flinches away from the brunette as though struck. "Lena, I don't regret it. I could never regret it. I could never regret _you_."

  

It's Lena's turn to recoil, to stumble back until her legs hit the raised edge of the rooftop and she crumples onto its rough surface, fingers grasping for purchase on the stone as she struggles for balance.

 

Kara's there in an instant, pulling her back to safety, one hand tight around her waist and the other lingers on the curve of her back, fingers tracing the length of Lena's spine as she helps her stand.

 

Everything comes flooding back alongside the aching familiarity of Kara's touch. All of the memories that Lena's worked so hard to lock away beside the recollections of the man who once called himself her brother come rushing to the surface to swallow her whole.

 

* * *

 

The warmth of the sun on her skin as Kara lifts them both into the air- and Lena finds that the terror that usually grips her lungs has been replaced with something new and bright and just as breath-taking.

  

The sweet, steady kisses they exchange on the couch at Kara's apartment over pints of Chocolate Therapy and episodes of Stranger Things that they barely managed to pay attention to.

  

The long afternoons they spend exploring the dips and curves of one another's bodes, waves of pleasure alternating between fervent crescendos and slower, softer periods of tactile exploration that leaves them both pliant and sated, cooling bodies curled around one another atop tangled sheets. They bask in the glow of the setting sun as Kara runs her fingers through Lena's tousled hair, and tells her that the light turns her verdant eyes into pools of liquid kryptonite-

  

"I’m sorry," Lena breathes, lowering her gaze in shame. Her heart twists at this revelation- her eyes are the color of Kara's only vulnerability and she is a constant reminder of this, of Krypton, and the weight of watching an entire world explode. 

  

"No." Kara corrects, her voice impossibly soft, impossibly warm. She reaches out, tilts Lena's chin up and meets her reluctant gaze with a smile. "The color of your eyes doesn't hurt me. I'm sorry if you thought that." She laughs, and a soft blush stains her cheeks. "I meant to say that your eyes are just-" 

  

She stops, struggles for a moment, searching for the right words, ocean eyes bright and clear.

  

"Just another reminder of home," She finishes, softly, before leaning forward to press her lips against Lena's.

 

The words that have been lodged in the back of her throat since the day her brother was lost to her come unstuck, finally, and-

 

“I love you.” 

 

Kara blinks, smiles, and-

  

“I know.”

 

Kara steals her next breath with a kiss and Lena _thaws_ , melting into her embrace.

 

Months later, looking back, Lena can pinpoint this as the exact moment she gave her heart away to be broken.

 

* * *

 

She is jolted back into reality by the sound of her name on Kara's lips and _God if she hasn't missed that-_

  

"Lena."

  

She twists out of Kara's grip, and a tiny voice inside the place where her wounds are still raw, still bleeding, reminds her that Kara _allows_ this, allows _her_ to slip away from hands with the strength to level buildings and catch planes with laughable ease.

 

"Lena." Quietly this time, but just as insistent- pleading. "I know..." She falters, voice breaking, and Lena doesn't have to bother looking up to know that Kara is crying because she _feels_ it- feels the remains of her heart begins to crumble as the other woman begins to weep.

  

Her fingers twitch at her sides, every molecule in her body straining to move to her, to go to her, to hold her.

 

It takes more strength than she realizes she has left to stay in place, to keep herself from reaching out and succumbing to the part of her that longs for Kara's touch.

 

"I know- I _know_ \- that things are bad between us, Lena, but..."

  

Something vicious rises in her chest, bares its fangs, and she _snaps_. "But _what_ , Kara? You know damn well why things are the way they are." Her voice is cold and cruel and she finds herself just a few steps shy of shattering right here on the roof of her own goddamn building, hating herself for the way that one person can push the typically impeccable control she has over her emotions to the brink of collapse just by _being_ there.

 

She moves to walk away, to retreat back into the place that she knows Kara cannot- _will not_ \- follow. Will not, because she is _good_ \- Lena has never hated the word more- and _kind_ and _honorable_. All the same traits that had led to their very public break-up in the name of Lena’s protection from those who would use her as a bargaining chip against the girl of steel all those months ago.

 

Deep inside, in the place where her memories of Kara and all those perfect afternoons dwell, something twists as she realizes that Kara is letting her run- letting her leave, letting her _go_ \- when they both know and they both wish that she wouldn’t.

  

Lena doesn’t allow herself the luxury of looking back or the weakness of faltering as she strides back into her building, the reinforced doors sliding securely shut behind her as she goes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than my usual fics, but I’m just getting myself back in gear to start writing for this fandom again. 
> 
> Anyways, you know the drill. 
> 
> Leave a review, hug Lena Luthor. :D
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr: @rudderless-in-an-ocean-of-stars


End file.
